


Шах и мат

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama & Romance, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Самые важные слова мы оставляем на потом.





	Шах и мат

Название: Шах и мат  
Автор: Jamaican Coffee  
Дата публикации: 2 ноября 2013

*******************************

— Эйджи, не вертись! Момо, что с твоим галстуком? Поправь. Или дай, я поправлю. Инуи, зачем тебе эта колба, здесь?.. А, неважно. Только убери ее подальше от гостей, ладно? А лучше просто убери. Эйджи, ну не вертись, пожалуйста! — едва удержавшись от мученического стона, в очередной раз тихо шикнул на напарника Ойши. — Мы же в церкви!

— Но, Ойши, ня! Тут все так красиво! — обиженный шепот быстро сменился восхищенным. — Ты только посмотри на эти купола! Ваааа, они такие высокие! А ты посмотри, как они расписаны! Видишь? Видишь, ня? 

— Вижу, — выдохнул тот, устав бороться с вечно ерзающим на скамейке другом. — Только, пожалуйста, потише, Эйджи. И не вертись, хотя бы не так сильно. Ведь тут полным полно гостей! Не стоит привлекать к себе ненужного внимания.

— Дело говоришь, — раздался со скамейки впереди негромкий, нарочито небрежный голос. Полуобернувшись к сейгаковцам, Ошитари снисходительно посмотрел на друзей-соперников и изящным жестом поправил и так идеально сидевшие на переносице очки. — Не на корте все-таки находимся. Посидите спокойно еще примерно час, а после мы все переместимся в другое место. Особенно ты, Кикумару. Прояви чудеса терпения.

— Бука, — насупился тот и, демонстративно отвернувшись в сторону, притих. Но ненадолго. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как он вновь нетерпеливо заерзал на месте и начал исподтишка разглядывать богатых, именитых, разодетых в пух и прах гостей. Изредка взгляд касался сидевших на скамейке впереди хетейцев или ребят из Риккай, устроившихся прямо за Сейгаку. И это были единственные знакомые лица вокруг.

Оглядев своим любопытным, острым взглядом собравшихся гостей, Эйджи вдруг нахмурился и обернулся обратно к Ойши. 

— А очиби? Где наш милый малыш? — закусив губу, расстроено спросил он.

— Ну… — Фуджи улыбнулся слабо, одними уголками губ, и перевел взгляд на золотой алтарь. — Не думаю, что он появится среди гостей.

— Эчизен как всегда опаздывает, — фыркнул Момо-семпай.

— Как странно, что я не знаю, какой у него рейс, — задумчиво пробормотал Инуи, покачивая втихаря запрятанную в ногах колбу с подозрительной фиолетово-зеленой жидкостью. 

По-прежнему не открывая глаз, Фуджи только молча улыбался. Сидевший рядом с ним Тезука тоже молчал, нечитабельным взглядом изучая восхитительное, благоговейное убранство собора, по ошибке названного товарищами церковью. Воистину меньшего от Атобе даже не стоило ожидать. Как и того, что билеты туда-обратно на всю их команду, теннисистов из Хетей и Риккай, и прекрасные номера в лучшем отеле, заблаговременно забронированные для них всех, оплачены. Высланные приглашения молча подразумевали под собой высший уровень комфорта, требуя от гостей лишь одного — их присутствия на свадьбе, обещавшей занять первые полосы всех известных мировых изданий. 

— Малыш наверняка заявится лишь к праздничному обеду, — проворчал Эйджи. — Ну, я задам ему трепку, ня! 

— Если он вообще приедет, — логично предположил Инуи.

— Конечно, приедет! — воодушевленно возразил Момо-семпай. — Ведь мы пять лет с ним не виделись! Он не может пропустить встречу с нами, просто не может! 

— Момоширо, — тихим, строгим тоном одернул его Тезука. — Не кричи.

— Упс, простите, капитан, простите. Больше не буду.

Скамейка сейгаковцев, наконец, замолчала, перестав привлекать к себе лишнее внимание и предоставив гостям возможность бросать редкие косые взгляды на чересчур активного Акаю, которому явно на месте не сиделось. Но стоило Санаде яростно зыркнуть на него и тихо, отрывисто бросить всего лишь несколько слов, как тот мгновенно присмирел. Хотя с его губ, едва заметно шевелящихся, еще слетало обиженное ворчание в сторону бывшего вице-капитана. 

Спустя пару мгновений совсем незаметно в соборе воцарилась абсолютная, гулкая тишина. Будто по команде, все гости замолчали и подобрались. 

Всего несколько безмолвных, мучительно долгих минут, и под великолепными сводами раздался умеренно неспешный, плавный, уверенный голос священника:

— Мы собрались здесь сегодня, чтобы сочетать священными узами брака Атобе Кейго и Элизабет Франк…

* * *

— Гейм, сет, матч. Рема Эчизен, 6:1, 6:0, — объявил судья в микрофон, но окончание фразы потонуло в фейерверке разразившихся аплодисментов и вспышек многочисленных фотокамер, в эти предвечерние часы осветивших каждый уголок открытого корта под стать прожекторам. 

Обменявшись рукопожатием с противником и сидевшим на вышке судьей, Рема не стал более задерживаться и, прихватив теннисную сумку, не обращая внимания на засуетившихся репортеров, ускользнул с корта. Раздавшееся вслед обычное ворчание своего менеджера он пропустил мимо ушей и направился прямиком к раздевалкам, где его уже дожидался Смит.

Тот, встретив брюнета на полпути, задержался на поразительно бесстрастном выражении лица, проводил юношу взглядом, поморщился, когда друг, небрежно сбросив сумку на пол, слишком сильно распахнул шкафчик, и, понаблюдав с несколько секунд за его непривычно резкими движениями, наконец, решительно спросил:

— Что с тобой, черт побери? — в ответ неприступное молчание. — Эй, я с тобой разговариваю! Что происходит? Что-то случилось? Эй! Рема!

— Ничего.

— Ври кому-нибудь другому. Я прекрасно вижу сейчас, как и во время матча, что ты не в настроении, — Кевин помолчал немного, проследив, как друг-соперник, быстро стащив с себя спортивную форму, натягивает джинсы и пуловер с высоким воротом. — Точнее совсем не в духе. Абсолютно. 

— Ничего подобного, — ровно произнес тот.

— Скажи это тому парню и всем зрителям на трибунах, — саркастично хмыкнул блондин. — А заодно поведай им, какая муха тебя укусила и почему ты играл сегодня так беспощадно. И вообще все последние матчи только и делаешь, что каждой подачей заколачиваешь в крышку гроба противника очередной гвоздь. Но сегодня ты что-то совсем разошелся, не находишь? — не дождавшись ответа, Смит вздохнул и попытался еще раз: — Это же совершенно не твой стиль. Ты… — он замялся, подбирая слова, — никогда не уничтожал противника морально. Ты же всегда был выше этого. Поэтому точно что-то произошло, — решительно и твердо констатировал Смит и впился в друга требовательным взглядом. — И я не отстану, пока не расскажешь, в чем твоя проблема.

Эчизен хлопнул дверцей, и блондин невольно вздрогнул от резкого оглушительного звука. Моргнув пару раз, он недоверчиво и с беспокойством воззрился на напряженную спину теннисиста, совершенно не зная, что делать и сказать.

— Моя проблема в чем? — глухо повторил Рема. — Ни в чем. У меня нет проблем. Ясно? И закрыли уже тему.

Он подхватил с пола сумку и вышел из раздевалки, оставив Кевина пребывать в замешательстве. Тот словно застыл, где стоял, полностью растерянный и оглушенный холодным, резким ответом. Это не было похоже на обычную отстраненность японца и его излюбленную невозмутимость. Совсем нет. И не похоже, что он не в духе, скорее его одолевала тихая неудержимая ярость и злость.

Шумно вдохнув, Смит провел рукой по волосам и тихо пробормотал себе под нос:

— Черт возьми, Эчизен. Что творится в твоей голове? С каких пор на матчах ты выпускаешь пар? Где твое чертово самурайское хладнокровие? Проклятие! — тряхнув головой, он мысленно пообещал себе разобраться, что происходит, и поспешил за скрывшимся теннисистом. 

Тот нашелся за пределами стадиона вместе со своим менеджером. Ник что-то говорил, активно жестикулируя, а Эчизен просто стоял рядом, смотря куда-то в сторону, и, казалось, все слова пролетали сквозь него. И снова это бесстрастное выражение лица и пустой, ничего не выражающий взгляд. Поймав его, Смит всерьез обеспокоился, совсем сбитый с толку. Что за ерунда творится с чувствами друга? Это уже и не ярость, и не злость. Ничего. Пустота. Откуда эта… безысходность?

До гостиницы они ехали в полном молчании. Точнее, сидевший за рулем Ник по-прежнему болтал без умолку, рассказывая об оставшихся от последнего матча впечатлениях общественности, о планах на завтра, о следующих турнирах, о новой тренировке своего подопечного, но Смит улавливал его оживленную речь лишь краем уха. А Эчизен и вовсе не слушал, подперев щеку рукой и уставившись в окно. 

Дорога до гостиницы занимала около пятнадцати минут, и, остановившись перед парадным входом, Ник словно и вовсе не заметил все это время висевшей в салоне тяжелой, гнетущей тишины.

А только они поднялись на свой этаж, как Эчизен тут же скрылся в своем номере, даже не попрощавшись. Смит и рта не успел раскрыть, чтобы вовремя окликнуть его, только замер на полпути. С несколько секунд он обеспокоенно смотрел на закрытую дверь, терзаясь желанием войти следом, и уже потянулся к позолоченной ручке, как вдруг на его плечо легла чужая ладонь, несильно сжав, останавливая.

— Оставь его, — тихо произнес Ник совершенно иным тоном, серьезным, немного печальным и также обеспокоенным. — Ты ему ничем не поможешь. 

— Что? — Кевин недоверчиво посмотрел на него. — Что здесь происходит, черт возьми? Ты ведь знаешь? Расскажи мне.

Но тот покачал головой, подтолкнул в сторону от двери и повторил тихо:

— Мы ничем не можем ему помочь.

* * *

Зажмурившись, Эчизен прислонился затылком к холодному дереву. До него доносились глухие отголоски разговора по ту сторону двери, но он не слушал их. Он не слышал ничего вокруг, кроме собственного оглушающего, тяжелого биения сердца. Стоило переступить порог, как на него навалилась смертельная усталость, пальцы невольно разжались, и теннисная сумка упала на пол. А он привалился к двери, не в силах сделать и шага. Во всем теле чувствовалась свинцовая слабость, в голове была пустота, а внутри — холод. Пронзительный, беспощадный, непреходящий уже несколько дней, в ледяных тисках державший все его нутро.

Время шло. Рема не помнил, сколько простоял так, не двигаясь с места, в полной тишине. Двадцать секунд, две минуты, пять. Слабость чуть отступила, и он медленно глубоко вдохнул. Открыл глаза, невидящим взглядом посмотрел перед собой. Кругом стояла темнота. 

«Свет», — отстраненно подумал он, и рука сама потянулась в сторону, слепо и медленно шаря по стене около двери, пока не наткнулась на выключатель. 

«Надо в душ», — невольно сощурившись от ударившего в глаза света, все также отстраненно, словно находился в чужом, а не своем теле, подумал Эчизен. «И надо поужинать», — это были действия на автопилоте. Прийти в номер, переодеться, принять душ, поужинать, лечь спать. Ничего лишнего. Чистый механизм, не дававший сбоя последние несколько дней, а смазкой к нему и горючим были цепенящая тоска и дикий холод внутри. 

Рема отлип от двери, переступил через брошенную и позабытую сумку, на ходу начал стягивать с себя пуловер. На тумбочке у кровати лежал телефон. Заказав ужин в номер, юноша закрылся в ванной комнате и забрался в просторную кабину. 

Сверху хлынули теплые, почти горячие струи воды, смывая с разбитого тела грязь, пот и усталость. Брюнет запрокинул голову назад, закрыв глаза, подставляя лицо хлесткому потоку, но внутри него царил все тот же холод, и, сколько бы он ни стоял под обжигающими струями, не мог согреться. Кожа краснела, веки щипало, стекло запотевало, и в кабине стеной стояли клубы пара, а он все также дрожал от ледяных тисков, скрутивших все его нутро. Он вылезал, когда из-за пара уже невозможно было дышать, закутывался в теплый махровый халат и выходил в номер, где к тому моменту ему успевали принести ужин. 

На этот раз обеденный стол был по-прежнему чист, а вещи все также валялись, разбросанные. И во всем номере стояла непроницаемая, гробовая тишина, только капельки воды падали с душа, разбиваясь об пол кабинки.

Рема прошел к двуспальной кровати, но, минуя комод, невольно замедлил шаг и остановился перед ним вовсе. Он все избегал проходить мимо него, чтобы не ворошить, не издеваться над собственной выдержкой и эмоциями, всегда бывшими под контролем. Он выкидывал из головы малейшее упоминание, стоило только вспомнить, но единожды прочитанные строчки намертво засели в памяти. Взгляд, все последние дни устремленный куда угодно, только не сюда, сейчас, немигающий, застывший, лежал на аккуратном кусочке плотной бумаги. Девственно-белой, обитой мягким бархатом, с широкой витиеватой золотой каймой, искусно выведенными словами и до боли знакомым родовым гербом. А еще с четкой, размашистой, выточенной до миллиметра, красивой подписью. При взгляде на нее внутри мгновенно поднялась волна злости и боли, во второй раз, словно в первый, раскаленными иглами пронзившей все его существо. Оцепенение и холод на несколько мгновений отступили перед яростью, разразившейся настоящим пожаром, сжигавшим изнутри все. Все, да только не зверскую, невыносимую боль настоящего отчаяния. 

«Нет. Все. Хватит», — Рема замотал головой, тщетно пытаясь выкинуть все мысли, все воспоминания, и схватил бумагу. Попытался разорвать в клочья, но ткань не поддалась, и, едва ли не рыча, жалея, что не может испепелить его взглядом, он со злостью смял приглашение.

Приглашение. Приглашение, черт побери! Персональное, лично от Атобе, с гербом, печатью и чертовой идеальной подписью, сделанной от руки, видимо, чтобы раздавить его окончательно, уничтожить все его теплые воспоминания, которыми он действительно дорожил, все дурацкие чувства, которые, будь они прокляты, еще были. Все еще, спустя два года, как они разошлись. Спустя полгода, как они случайно встретились в отеле, у лифта на первом этаже. 

Дурак, какой же он дурак. Не нужно было тогда поддаваться эмоциям и вступать с этим ублюдком в разговор, не нужно было подниматься на его этаж, позволять завести себя в его номер. И совершенно точно не нужно было проводить с ним ночь, отдаваться так страстно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. После нескольких часов, пролетевших, словно несколько минут, все его воспоминания, тщательно задуваемое пламя чувств разгорелось с новой силой, продолжавшее гореть все эти шесть месяцев. Шесть долгих проклятых месяцев, две недели и три дня, пока он не получил это дьявольское послание. В его жизни все было хорошо и спокойно, были отличные матчи и интересные противники, был Ник, были шутливые баталии со Смитом и совместные с ним путешествия в разные уголки Земли. Все было почти нормально, пока он не взял в руки приятный на ощупь прямоугольник бумаги и не прочитал всего пару строк, не сразу вникнув в их смысл. До того момента почти все в этой жизни его устраивало. А потом он прочитал «…бракосочетание Атобе Кейго и Элизабет Франк…», и грудь и горло сдавило крепкими ледяными тисками, не позволяя ему сделать один-единственный вдох. 

Удобная привычная жизнь дала трещину, день ото дня становившуюся еще глубже, грозившую все разнести, разбить на миллионы осколков, и Эчизен уже выбился из сил, устал сопротивляться. Вспышка недавней ярости затихла, растворившись, и на ее место вернулся колючий холод, своим ледяным дыханием успокоивший волну злости и даже боли, запрятав ее как можно глубже под слоем неприступного льда. Рема глубоко вдохнул и разжал затекшие пальцы, до сих пор сжимавшие клочок бумаги. Посмотрев на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, он выбросил его в мусорное ведро. Давно следовало это сделать. Еще в самом начале. А вместе с приглашением выкинуть в мусорку и все чувства, и воспоминания. Вырезать с корнем, чтобы никакой памяти о них не осталось.

В номер трижды постучали. Эчизен перевел взгляд на дверь и, подождав с несколько секунд, машинально вскинул бровь. Обычно работники отеля, предупреждающе постучавшись, чуть погодя входили в номер, катя перед собой тележку с несколькими блюдами, закрытыми крышками. Кроме них, приходить больше было некому, не считая тех двоих. 

Направившись к двери, Рема чуть слышно вздохнул. Ник решил напомнить ему о чем-то? Или Смит обзавелся вежливой привычкой стучать, а не сразу вламываться в чужой номер?

Снова трижды постучали, на этот раз настойчивее. Юноша недовольно цыкнул, запахнул халат посильнее, покрепче завязал пояс и распахнул дверь, мрачно уставившись на нетерпеливого гостя. 

И мгновенно замер на месте, уставившись вперед, не веря своим глазам. Кадык нервно дернулся, сердце предательски дрогнуло, тут же сжавшись до размера изюминки. На какой-то миг самообладание изменило ему, стоило желто-зеленым, неверяще расширившимся глазам встретиться с холодными темно-голубыми. Те смотрели на него цепко, пристально, быстро окинули внимательным взглядом с головы до ног и поднялись обратно к лицу, жадно охватывая до боли знакомые черты лица. 

Эчизен перестал дышать. Долгие несколько секунд он смотрел на него, не сводя взгляда, смотрел, не понимая, что происходит и почему он здесь, смотрел, не в силах двинуться с места или вымолвить хоть слово. Холод, терзавший его все последние пять дней, закрутился в низу живота раскаленно-ледяной спиралью. Прошло несколько мучительных секунд, прежде чем он отступил, оставив после себя смешавшиеся в кучу ощущения слабости, недоверия, боли, сомнений. И невыразимой, свинцовой, болезненной тоски по прошлому, явившемуся сейчас перед ним во всем своем величии и красоте.

Время будто замерло, пока совсем рядом не раздался тихий кашель, отрезвивший брюнета и вернувший его сейчас, в настоящее, заставив мгновенно вспомнить обо всем пережитом за последнюю неделю и взять себя в руки. Он прикрыл глаза, пряча все вспыхнувшие на миг чувства и надеясь, что не позволил прочитать себя, как раскрытую книгу, вновь поднял веки и, мазнув по незваному гостю безразличным взглядом, посмотрел на стоявшего совсем рядом работника в униформе гостиницы. 

Тот, совсем молодой, неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Простите, — пробормотал он, — портье не предупредил, что вы ожидаете гостей и что следует подать ужин на несколько персон. Если позволите, через десять минут я привезу недостающие приборы и блюда. Возможно, следует подать вино? — по очереди оглядев стоявших перед ним молодых людей, предложил он. — Или шампанское?

— Нет, — успел промолвить Рема, но Атобе, взмахнув небрежно рукой, не дал ему закончить:

— Шампанское, — надменно приказал он, — и виски. И все самое лучше, я понятно объясняю?

— Разумеется, сэр, — поспешил заверить его парень.

— Нет, — недобро прищурившись, твердо повторил теннисист. — Вы свободны. Я не жду гостей, а этот самовлюбленный придурок ошибся номером. И страной, — язвительно добавил он и криво ухмыльнулся. — Нехорошо бросать новоиспеченную… жену в первую брачную ночь, — споткнувшись и еле заставив произнести себя ненавистное слово, процедил он. — Проваливайте обратно в Англию, милорд. Это Хьюстон, а не Лондон, а я не ваша дражайшая супруга, чтобы вы сейчас стояли здесь передо мной. 

Он видел, как блондин стиснул зубы, а на скулах его заходили желваки. Он чувствовал какое-то непонятное злорадное удовлетворение, притупившее затаившуюся боль и горечь на языке от слетевших против воли слов. Тех слов, которые он не собирался произносить. Он не желал представлять, что и кто скрывается за женой, законной супругой Атобе, навсегда отнявшей его у него. Впрочем, нет. Он потерял его уже давно, и от этого было еще хуже.

— Шампанское. Виски. Свободен, — властным, пробирающим до последнего позвонка тоном нарочито тихо приказал блондин, не сводя взгляда с теннисиста. Стоявший рядом парень машинально вытянулся по струнке, чуть не отдав честь, быстро-быстро закивал и спешно ретировался. Тележка с едой осталась стоять в коридоре рядом с номером, а бывшие соперники, после друзья, напоследок любовники — наедине, не в силах отвести друг от друга взгляда.

Но Эчизен помнил. Очень хорошо помнил, как поддался ему в прошлый раз и как сильно потом жалел об этом. Он не собирался повторять старые ошибки, хотя бы не в этот раз, иначе просто не выдержит и сломается, когда наутро Атобе снова исчезнет, оставив его самостоятельно разбираться со вспыхнувшими чувствами. Слишком дорогой оказывается цена за ночь удовольствия, подаренных надежд и разбуженных воспоминаний. Он не позволит Атобе снова манипулировать собой. Господи, да ведь он же женат! 

От этой мысли Эчизену внезапно захотелось рассмеяться. Сколько сейчас времени? Восьмой час? В Лондоне начало первого ночи следующего дня. До Хьюстона лететь десять часов, как минимум, а свадьба была запланировала на одиннадцать часов утра. Поразительно! Не пробыв с женой и трех часов, Атобе оставил ее, предоставив гостям, а сам улетел на другой конец Земли? Немыслимо. Невозможно. Плечи юноши затряслись, и он едва не начал смеяться. Тихо, выдавливая из себя напряжение всех последних дней. Совершенно, абсолютно точно не зная, что ему теперь делать. 

Атобе молча смотрел на него, вздохнул и, потерев переносицу, произнес устало:

— Давай, зайдем в номер. Нам надо поговорить.

— Нам? — коротко усмехнувшись, скептически вскинул бровь брюнет. — Мне ничего не надо. А что нужно тебе, меня не слишком интересует.

— Рема, — настойчиво молвил он.

— Кейго, — невозмутимо отпарировал тот, скрестив руки на груди. К его удивлению, блондин в ответ улыбнулся тепло, приподняв уголки губ, а взгляд его смягчился. Эчизен насторожился, не позволяя себе расслабиться, а когда Атобе сделал шаг к нему, тут же ощетинился:

— Не приближайся ко мне, — отступив на шаг назад, в номер, предупредил он, мрачно сверкнув золотистыми глазами. — Если хочешь говорить, говори здесь. 

Тихая улыбка блондина стала откровенно снисходительной, превращаясь в знакомую насмешливую ухмылку, а во взгляде обманчиво холодных темно-голубых глаз появился подозрительный блеск, сходу не понравившийся теннисисту. Он невольно весь подобрался, ожидая любого подвоха, и все равно оказался не готов, когда Атобе оказался прямо перед ним, толкнул его вперед, в номер, и зашел следом, захлопнув за собой дверь. Все произошло так быстро, словно по заранее спланированному сценарию, Эчизен не успел опомниться, как его уже поймали за плечи, прижали крепко к себе, а в губы впились жадным поцелуем. 

Рема замер, зачарованный, чувствуя на своих губах знакомый терпкий вкус. Поддавшись предательскому желанию, он приоткрыл рот, впуская вглубь чужой язык, и чуть не задохнулся от перехватившего дыхания, когда Атобе, прорвавшись на свою территорию, по-хозяйски, нарочито медленно обвел его нёбо, десны, а затем приласкал его язык, утягивая в страстный, чувственный танец, играясь с ним и распаляя. 

Он жадно целовал брюнета снова и снова, не давая перевести дыхание ни себе, ни ему. Сильные руки скользили по плечам, предплечьям, спине теннисиста, стараясь прижать к себе крепче, впечатать стройное тело в свое собственное. Хотелось большего, всего было мало и недостаточно, катастрофически мало.

Атобе сжал в ладонях лицо юноши, не переставая целовать его, с губ переместившись на щеки, затем виски, лоб, нос, снова губы и упрямый острый подбородок, спустился ниже, целуя шею, оставляя на ней красочные собственные метки, одну за другой, так много, чтобы на коже не осталось нетронутых мест. Руки переместились ниже, и Эчизен не сразу понял, что ловкие пальцы пытаются протиснуться меж их телами и развязать пояс халата. В затуманенном желанием мозгу настойчиво зазвенела какая-то мысль, но Рема никак не мог ухватиться за нее, цепляясь за лацканы пальто блондина и тая в его руках. 

«Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя… — тихо-тихо шептало на периферии сознание. — Остановись, нельзя, остановись… нельзя… потом будет больно…»

Эчизен замер в крепких объятиях, сквозь туман в голове пробилось слабое предупреждение. «Больно, потом будет больно», — мысленно повторил он, и осознание этого медленно приводило его в себя. Но до чего же невыносимо было сопротивляться собственным тайным желаниям! С губ сорвался стон, и вовсе не от удовольствия. Огромным, нечеловеческим усилием воли Рема попытался вырваться из кольца рук. Атобе не позволял ему отстраниться, и, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть, и он снова сдастся, поддастся плотскому желанию, начал яростно сопротивляться, бить блондина в грудь, пока тот, наконец, не выпустил его из объятий.

Освободившись, Эчизен тут же отскочил на несколько шагов назад, подхватил почти слетевший пояс и, запахнув съехавший на плечи халат, крепко завязал его. Грудь ходила ходуном, а низ живота стянуло болезненно-приятной истомой. Возбуждение охватило и его, и Атобе с головой, но, как бы ни было сильно желание, Рема не собирался делать одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Он сможет сопротивляться ему. И ему, и Атобе, и самому себе. Только бы снять это проклятое возбуждение, и тогда он точно сможет выстоять в борьбе за сохранность своих чувств. 

— Почему? — тяжело дыша, хрипло, до дрожи сексуально хрипло спросил Кейго, впишись в брюнета горящим взглядом. — Что не так? Ты же хочешь.

— Мы не можем, — заломив руки, чтобы не тянулись, куда не следует, Рема сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и ударившее вскачь биение сердца. — Тебе не следовало приезжать. 

— Очень даже можем. 

— Нет, Кейго. Как ты не понимаешь? — юноша посмотрел на него. — Ты не можешь прилетать, когда тебе вздумается. Тем более сейчас. У тебя жена, черт побери. Собираешься изменять ей в первый же день свадьбы? Только не со мной.

— В этом вся проблема? — мрачно усмехнулся блондин. — В моей жене?

— Может быть, — уклончиво отозвался Эчизен, пожав плечами. 

— Ясно, — протянул Атобе и, проведя рукой по волосам, вздохнул. 

На какое-то время в номере воцарилась тишина, не прерываемая даже тяжелым дыханием. В воздухе висел запах неудовлетворенного желания, но, словно подписав пакт о ненападении, и Эчизен, и Атобе не приближались друг к другу, стоя на расстоянии.

Они проигнорировали появление молодого работника, вкатившего в номер тележку с едой и демонстративно поставившего на нее две заказанные бутылки шампанского и виски. Когда тот ушел, в помещении вновь наступила тишина. 

Эчизен не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда Атобе вдруг шумно вздохнул и безразлично произнес:

— Свадьбы не было.

Рема вздрогнул. Переведя взгляд на блондина, он проследил, как тот, подойдя к тележке, открыл бутылку виски, налил золотисто-янтарной жидкости в широкий бокал и сделал глоток, не поморщившись.

Рема был уверен, что ему послышалось. Обернувшийся Атобе, посмотрев на его недоверчивое выражение лица, понял также.

— Свадьба не состоялась, — повторил он и вновь отпил виски, не желая вспоминать скандальные события двенадцатичасовой давности. Но Эчизен молчал и лишь смотрел на него, а в золотистых, подобно виски, глазах смешалось непонимание, недоверие, растерянность. При других обстоятельствах Кейго записал бы этот взгляд в свою личную коллекцию, но не сейчас. 

Осушив бокал, он с тихим звоном поставил его на журнальный столик и, устало прикрыв на мгновение веки, тихо молвил:

— Я не смог ответить «да». И никому бы не смог, кто бы ни стоял на том месте. Элизабет хорошая девушка, жаль, что ей пришлось стать участницей скандала, — Атобе замолчал, а после перевел взгляд на притихшего Эчизена. Тот, казалось, до сих пор не верил его словам, не мог осознать их, только смотрел недоверчиво. 

Несмотря на негласный пакт, Кейго подошел к брюнету вплотную, но не делал попыток обнять его или поцеловать. Просто стоял рядом, совсем близко, и смотрел сверху вниз в эти глаза цвета расплавленного золота.

— Я не смог… — повторяя, прошептал он, не удержался и, подняв руку, провел костяшками пальцев по щеке юноши. — Не смог смириться с тем, что тогда окончательно потеряю тебя. Не смог представить свою жизнь без тебя в ней, — нежно очертив высокие скулы брюнета, Атобе опустил руку в карман пиджака, а после вдруг сам опустился перед ним на колени и, подняв раскрытую ладонь, преподнес теннисисту маленькую бархатную коробочку. Открытая, она позволяла заглянуть внутрь, посмотреть на украшенное россыпью бриллиантов золотое кольцо с изумрудом.

Эчизен при виде него закусил губу, в желто-зеленых глазах появился странный блеск, придававший им поистине золотой цвет. Атобе все это время не сводил с юноши взгляда, наблюдая за ним, следя за малейшими изменениями в выражении лица. Казалось, он знал его вдоль и поперек, каждый взгляд, каждый жест, но все это было до сих пор. Слишком много всего произошло, слишком много воды утекло. Но Атобе не собирался сдаваться, только не сейчас, не после всего, что он создал и разрушил своими же руками. 

— В болезни и здравии… — смотря на Рему, чуть хрипло произнес он, — будешь ли ты рядом со мной? — не ответив, Эчизен опустился рядом с ним на колени и неуверенно протянул руку вперед. Поймав ее на полпути, Кейго поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони и крепко сжал, словно желая передать через нее часть своей силы. — Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, целуя мозолистые от постоянных тренировок и игр пальцы. — Все эти годы любил только тебя. Выходи за меня, Рема. Будь всегда на моей стороне, будь рядом со мной. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, — предательски дрогнувшим голосом прошептал Эчизен, — сам Атобе Кейго стоит передо мной на коленях. 

Но Атобе даже не усмехнулся, напряженно смотря на юношу и ожидая ответа. Того самого, которого не смог дать сам, стоя под сводами собора, перед священным алтарем, под взглядами сотен пар глаз. 

А Эчизен взял его лицо в свои ладони и, потянувшись ближе, поцеловал. Так нежно, как только мог. Так, как никогда не целовал его, только если давным-давно, когда они были еще учениками средней школы. Он углубил поцелуй, скользнул в приоткрытый рот и коснулся чужого языка своим, заставляя откликнуться на ласку. Теперь он сам проявлял инициативу, несмотря на все терзавшие его тревоги и сомнения. Но Атобе не подался навстречу, а немного отстранившись, пристально посмотрел на него затуманивающимся желанием взглядом.

— Скажи, — прошептал он. — Дай свой ответ.

Но Рема снова его поцеловал, на этот раз жадно и ненасытно, возобновляя их недавний порыв, чуть не снесший от желания остатки рассудка им обоим. Он подался вперед, еще ближе, подобравшись к Атобе вплотную, обнял за шею, распластавшись на его груди, и, одной рукой развязав махровый пояс, передернул плечами, скидывая с себя халат. 

Кейго не выдержал. С тихим стоном, больше напоминавшим рычание, он отшвырнул коробочку с кольцом в сторону, та, по инерции захлопнувшись, откатилась куда-то под кровать, стащил с себя пальто, бросил за спину и повалил юношу на лопатки, накрывая его своим телом. Они лежали на полу, застеленном дорогим персидским ковром с длинным ворсом. Банный халат Эчизена распахнулся, пояс валялся где-то рядом, и Атобе, оторвавшись от припухших губ, начал покрывать стройное обнаженное тело жаркими поцелуями-укусами, оставляя вдоль него и поперек дорожки собственнических меток, надеясь даже таким способом лишний раз привязать брюнета к себе, доказать, что он принадлежит только ему, как принадлежал все эти годы. Он хотел его до безумия и сам не понимал, как прожил последние полгода с их неожиданной встречи и полтора года до нее. Словно и не было этих мучительных недель, растягивавшихся на месяцы. Словно он не боролся все это время сам с собой, ведя непрестанную борьбу между чувствами и здравым смыслом, позволив последнему почти одержать верх.

У них не было ни смазки, ни презервативов, но это их не остановило. Они дважды трахнулись на полу, быстро, яростно, цепляясь друг за друга и даря рваные ласки. После переметнулись на застеленную кровать, по пути не переставая жадно целоваться и снеся с дороги не к месту стоявший стул. Опрокинув Атобе на постель, Эчизен забрался на него сверху и продолжил освобождать его от одежды, украдкой лаская открывающиеся участки обнаженной кожи. На этот раз они занимались любовью нарочито неспешно, нежно, подолгу лаская друг друга руками и губами. Атобе входил в податливое тело медленно, полностью выходя и снова входя на всю длину, заставляя Рему судорожно цепляться за сбитое к чертям покрывало, громко стонать и умирать от желания. Они сбились со счета и количества поз и, полностью удовлетворенные и обессиленные, вырубились лишь под утро. Эчизен с трудом забрался на смятые простыни, уже не в силах натянуть на себя сверху одеяло. Засыпая, он не заметил, как на секунду поднявшийся с постели Атобе снова вернулся, взял его за руку и надел на безымянный палец кольцо, после прикоснувшись губами к тыльной стороне ладони. Устроившись рядом, блондин прижал юношу к себе, устроив его темноволосую голову на своей груди, и, накинув на них обоих сверху одеяло, прижался губами к виску и прилипшим к нему волосам.

— Теперь я тебя никуда не отпущу, — прошептал он. — Никогда.

* * *

Полностью одетый и собранный, Эчизен сидел на краю постели и крутил на пальце кольцо, наблюдая, как переливаются и сверкают на свету драгоценные камни. Было уже позднее утро, когда он проснулся. Еле встав с кровати, с не меньшим трудом он принял душ, смывая с тела следы прошедшей бурной ночи. Остались только многочисленные засосы, разукрасившие его шею, плечи, торс, живот и даже, кажется, спину и превратившие его в подобие леопарда, но и они исчезнут через пару дней, не оставив после себя и следа.

Рема не сводил взгляда с золотого кольца. Идеальный размер, сразу же подошедший впору. Не слишком вычурное, как можно было ожидать от Атобе. Довольно широкая полоска золота, усыпанная витиеватой дорожкой из бриллиантов, казалась невероятно тонкой и хрупкой, но еще больше приковывал к себе взгляд ограненный изумруд вытянутой, почти прямоугольной формы, удивительно глубокого темного оттенка. За ночь металл нагрелся до температуры тела, а вес почти не чувствовался, и теперь оно казалось самым естественным приложением на руке. 

Судорожно вздохнув, Рема снял кольцо с пальца и быстро убрал его обратно в бархатную коробочку, стоявшую на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. До чего же был велик соблазн… опустив локти на колени и сплетя пальцы в замок, он прислонился к ним лбом, не в силах нормально дышать от холодного, болезненного, постепенно охватывавшего его отчаяния. 

Он знал, знал же, что не надо поддаваться тлевшим чувствам, и все равно сделал это. С одним исключением, что, в отличие от Атобе, он знал, что это точно в последний раз. Знал и позволил себе маленькую слабость… просто не мог отказаться от последней возможности почувствовать Атобе в себе, почувствовать его руки на своем теле, его губы на своих губах, его дыхание, его аромат… ощутить тяжесть его тела на себе, его тепло и холод его рук, его внутреннее, никогда не угасающее пламя, которого ему так недоставало и в котором он так хотел отогреться за все последние дни, недели и месяцы. Это было эгоистично с его стороны, но он просто не мог… не мог отказаться от возможности снова почувствовать себя тем единственным и… любимым. 

За спиной раздалось легкое шуршание, и, глубоко вдохнув, Эчизен опустил веки. В ушах отдавалось собственное биение сердца, звучавшее все медленнее и напряженнее, словно боялось и готовилось к самому тяжелому, решающему моменту в жизни, что расставит все по своим местам. Как должно быть на самом деле. А не как хотелось бы.

Знакомым кольцом сильные руки обвились вокруг его талии, а к спине прижалась обнаженная грудь. Рема невольно вздрогнул, когда Атобе шутливо подул ему на ухо, щекоча кожу и волосы, а потом тихо довольно промурлыкал:

— Доброе утро. Давно встал? Мог бы и разбудить.

Не оборачиваясь, Эчизен молча покачал головой, глотая осевшую на языке горечь. Говорить не хотелось, ничего не хотелось, только откинуться назад, в теплые надежные объятия, и не думать ни о чем, кроме как о самых смелых сбывшихся мечтах. Вот только он давно отправил их в самый дальний ящик, заперев под замок, здраво понимая, что им не суждено претвориться в жизнь. Как бы он не обманывался.

— А вот оделся ты зря… — прошептал, прикусив его мочку уха, блондин и поцеловал в шею долгим, всасывающим поцелуем, отмечая свое любимое место для метки, как раз выше ворота футболки-поло, где все будут видеть, что этот парень — занят. 

Это было невыносимо. Но Эчизен сидел на месте, не двигаясь и даже не шевелясь, вопреки сжимавшей сердце тоске по настоящему наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями и ощущением сильных рук, крепко обнимавших его вокруг талии. Веки предательски затрепетали, и, судорожно вдохнув, поняв, что бесполезно тянуть и дальше, Рема тихо произнес:

— Я уезжаю. — Руки, лежавшие на его талии, ощутимо напряглись и сжали его сильнее, удерживая на месте. Но юноша сделал вид, что не заметил откровенно собственнического жеста, и также тихо продолжил: — Через два часа у меня самолет, вещи уже отправлены в аэропорт. Сегодня вечером я должен быть в Монте-Карло. Номер оплачен на два дня вперед, если думаешь задержаться здесь.

И он беспрепятственно поднялся с места, оставляя после себя напряженно звеневшую тишину.

— Что это значит? — серьезно спросил Атобе и, поймав его за руку, развернул к себе. Взгляд, впившись в напущено-безразличное выражение глаз, бегло опустился к изящным пальцам и, не веря, поднялся обратно к лицу. — Где твое кольцо? Что все это значит, Рема? Отвечай! — он с силой встряхнул парня, тот вздрогнул и, поморщившись, вырвал свою руку из захвата. — Потрудись объяснить, что опять пришло в твою хорошенькую голову, — довольно холодно процедил блондин.

Вместо ответа Эчизен взял лежавшую на тумбочке коробочку, уперся коленом в высокий матрас, наклонился и, взяв Атобе за руку, аккуратно вложил ее в его раскрытую ладонь, а после обхватил пальцы блондина своими и медленно накрыл ими бархатную коробочку. 

— Что ты… — Кейго недоговорил. Рема взял его лицо в свои ладони и, склонившись, поцеловал долгим нежным поцелуем, вкладывая в него всю свою любовь, все приятные воспоминания о проведенных и прожитых вместе, давно минувших днях, все мысли и страхи, все мечты и переживания, всего себя. Атобе с готовностью ответил, но, когда он подался ближе, брюнет отстранился от его губ и горько прошептал:

— Вот мой ответ.

И, развернувшись, он ушел. А Атобе остался сидеть на постели, неподвижно застыв. Он неосознанно стиснул коробочку в руке, не понимая, что здесь, черт возьми, только что произошло. Он не понимал, в какой момент все пошло не так. Вот подаренное им кольцо, оно здесь, в его руке. Еще вчера оно покоилось на пальце теннисиста. Но Эчизен сам снял его, сам убрал обратно в коробку, сам вернул ее ему. И поцеловал.

Совершенно точно это был прощальный поцелуй.

Охватившее его потрясение начало отпускать, а на смену ему поднялась волна злости. Подстегиваемый ею и небывалой силы яростью, Атобе вскочил с постели, едва не запутавшись в сбитых простынях, и начал спешно собираться, действуя рвано, зло, стиснув зубы. Чертов гаденыш! Решил сбежать? Бросить его, сравнять счет? А не выйдет! Он не затем сорвал собственную свадьбу, не затем преодолел половину земного шара, чтобы получить отказ от единственного человека, с которым готов был связать свою судьбу. И черт бы побрал все, что было между ними в прошлом! Он уже решил, что не отпустит его. Даже если паршивец будет против, он просто прикует его наручниками к себе и не позволит уйти. Никуда. Никогда.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как переворошенный номер опустел, а дверь глухо, с силой по инерции захлопнулась, выпустив в коридор еле сдерживающего ярость блондина.

* * *

— До начала регистрации еще почти час, — встав с мягкого диванчика, Смит лениво потянулся и посмотрел на сидевшего в кресле и все это время молча смотревшего в окно Эчизена. — Сходим, перекусим?

— Не голоден.

— Тц, — друг недовольно цыкнул и перевел взгляд на менеджера. — Ну, а ты, Ник? Тоже не составишь мне компанию?

Тот что-то невнятно проворчал, не отвлекаясь от записей в ежедневнике, что-то вычеркнул, а после посмотрел на Смита. 

— Мы же завтракали недавно в отеле.

— Омлетом и кофе? – блондин фыркнул. — Не смеши меня. Я хочу есть, а посадка еще не скоро. А взлетим мы еще, дай бог, часа через полтора. Пошли, а? 

Ник вздохнул, покачал головой и перевел взгляд на брюнета.

— Рема?

Тот, не смотря на них, неопределенно взмахнул рукой и вновь положил ее на ручку кресла.

— Я буду здесь.

Не будь теннисист всю последнюю неделю в паршивом, особенно не дружелюбном настроении, Смит и Ник заподозрили бы неладное. Но они, успев привыкнуть, сейчас почти не обратили внимания на то, как непривычно тих японец. А если бы хоть раз встретились с ним глазами и заглянули в них, то наверняка заметили бы, насколько тот подавлен и практически разбит… мыслями находясь совершенно не здесь и не сейчас.

Его спутники ушли, покинув зал ожидания первого класса, но Рема никак не прореагировал на это и по-прежнему смотрел за окно, на затянутое тяжелыми серыми тучами небо, темное, пасмурное, в любой момент готовое разразиться ливнем. Уцепившись за эту мысль, брюнет как-то отстраненно подумал, а не перенесут ли из-за непогоды рейс. Он не слышал прогнозов на сегодняшний день, но мало ли, вдруг там идет сильный циклон или велика вероятность грозы… 

Эчизен мотнул головой, прогоняя всякую нелепицу. А с губ, против воли, сорвался тихий горький смешок. Что он делает? Кажется, он не хочет улетать и только и делает, что ищет причину задержаться. Зачем? Он знал, что ничего не изменить. Прекрасно знал и вчера, и даже несколько дней назад, когда прочитал это приглашение на свадьбу. Тогда он был и ошеломлен, и разбит, и практически сломлен, но глубоко в душе, как бы ни противился этому, как бы ни было больно, он понимал, что все идет так, как должно быть. Таков их путь. Простой теннисист не пара президенту международной компании, английскому лорду, единственному наследнику рода. Не пара. Они не могут быть вместе. Атобе просто глупец! Предложить ему выйти замуж… он ничего не понимает. Не хочет понимать или думает, что все ему по плечу, ведь он же король. Чертов придурок. Зачем он дает надежду, зачем… разве он не понимает, что от этого лишь хуже… 

Эчизен шумно вдохнул, сполз немного вниз и откинулся назад, запрокинув голову на спинку кресла. 

Все это уже неважно. Он успел вовремя остановиться. Кто-то из них должен был это сделать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он не знал, откуда у него взялись силы собрать всего себя и всю волю в кулак и… Снова почувствовав себя рядом с Атобе, окунувшись в его тепло и силу, было отчаянно сложно бросать вызов самому себе и собственным чувствам. Отказаться оттого, что оказалось в руках… невыносимо. Но если обрывать, то с корнем и сразу, а не отрезать от себя по чуть-чуть, кусочек за кусочком, время от времени. 

А скрутивший все внутри холод пройдет. И холод, и поселившаяся под сердцем глухая, разрывающая на части боль. Он просто забудет… со временем. Он просто будет участвовать во всех турнирах, один за другим, чтобы не возникало мыслей о прошлом и о том, что он потерял. Сам, находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

Эчизен тихонько вздохнул. Он прикрыл глаза, надеясь немного вздремнуть, хотя через какой-то час тем же самым будет заниматься и на борту самолета. Все свободное от турниров и тренировок время он спал, и все в его окружении уже давно привыкли к его странной способности засыпать везде и в любое время, если на то выпадала минутка. А Эчизен свято придерживался мнения, что свободное время нужно всегда проводить с пользой. Чем он и занимался.

Опустив козырек кепки пониже, закрывая глаза и половину лица, он скрестил руки на груди и вытянул ноги вперед, устраиваясь поудобнее. Во всем теле до сих пор ощущалась предательски приятная истома, растекаясь по каждой клеточке и заставляя волей-неволей возвращаться мыслями к прошлой ночи. 

Рема чуть мотнул головой, прогоняя прочь возбуждающие картины, и пропустил мимо ушей начавшийся невдалеке шум. С губ сорвался новый вздох. И ему снова было холодно…

— Мистер, вам сюда нельзя. В зале ожидания первого класса могут находиться лишь пассажиры, приобретшие билет. Пожалуйста, купите билет или пройдите на вы…

— Да хоть прямо сейчас куплю весь ваш аэропорт, — Эчизен вздрогнул и невольно выпрямился, услышав до боли знакомый, надменный, полный раздражения голос. — Как вы смеете не пропускать меня? Вам известно, кто я? Вам нужен билет? — тон его резко изменился, став спокойнее. — Сейчас я его получу.

— Мистер!.. Вернитесь или мне придется вызвать охрану! — но бедную девушку просто проигнорировали.

Рема вытянулся по струнке и вернул кепку на макушку. Резко обернувшись в кресле, он расширившимися от потрясения глазами неотрывно смотрел на неизбежно приближавшегося к нему Атобе Кейго. Сам не поняв когда, он поднялся с кресла на ноги и повернулся прямо к блондину, в натянутых до предела чувствах ожидая его приближения. При виде него, прекрасного и полного праведного гнева, сердце забилось быстрее и отдавало барабанной дробью где-то у горла. Что он здесь… как он успел так быстро добраться из отеля до аэропорта? Как узнал, где его искать? Зачем… Эчизен судорожно опустил веки, проклиная блондина на чем только свет стоит. Зачем он пришел, что ему еще нужно? Объяснений? Если так, то он объяснит. Все или почти все, сколько потребуется нужным, чтобы убедить этого придурка в своей правоте. 

— Посмотри на меня, — остановившись перед ним, приказал Атобе. 

Рема нехотя поднял веки и тут же утонул, встретившись с холодными темно-голубыми глазами. Сейчас в них плескалась настоящая злость и какая-то непонятная, необъяснимая решимость, которую Эчизен уже и не помнил, когда видел в последний раз. Возможно, два года назад, когда Атобе сказал, что между ними все кончено?..

— Что ты… — дыхание на какой-то миг перехватило, и Эчизен, сделав короткий вдох, попробовал еще раз: — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Светлые брови вопросительно изогнулись.

— Я? — переспросил блондин, и глаза его недобро прищурились. — Я не понимаю, что здесь делаешь ты. — Он окинул его быстрым взглядом, заметил во внутреннем кармане кожаной куртки вытянутый прямоугольный кошелек и без промедления достал его. — А я здесь, — молвил он, доставая на свет из кошелька билет на самолет, — чтобы забрать тебя. — Желто-зеленые глаза неверяще распахнулись, когда изящные пальцы разорвали его билет напополам, а потом еще раз. — Хочешь ты или нет.

— Ты… — у юноши не хватало слов. Он был настолько ошеломлен, что не знал, что делать и говорить. Он стоял и смотрел на остатки билета до Парижа, как они слетели с пальцев блондина и, перекрутившись в воздухе, легли на выложенный плиткой пол. 

— Ты никуда не летишь, — невозмутимо констатировал Атобе.

Эчизен посмотрел еще какое-то мгновение на разорванные клочки, перевел взгляд на Кейго и на удивление спокойно спросил:

— Ты понимаешь, что делаешь?

— В отличие от тебя, да. 

Рема кинул красноречивый взгляд на валявшийся под ногами мусор и обратно на блондина. Краем глаза он отметил несколько любопытных лиц, заинтересовавшихся недавним шумом и явно назревавшим скандалом, судя по парочке охранников, неспешно зашедших в здание. Юноша тихо чертыхнулся себе под нос, отметив среди зевак парочку смельчаков с фотоаппаратами наперевес. Только журналистов им для полного счастья и не хватало!

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — повторил он немного напряженно, следя за передвижениями молодцев.

— Мы с тобой не закончили наш последний разговор.

— Закончили, — возразил Эчизен, по-прежнему не смотря на блондина, а украдкой оценивая назревавшую вокруг них обстановку. 

Внезапно он почувствовал, как его плечи сжали до боли, и, чертыхнувшись и попытавшись вырваться, негодующе посмотрел на такого же злого Атобе. 

— Отпусти меня, — велел брюнет, тщетно пытаясь освободиться.

— Нет, пока мы не поговорим с тобой, — процедил блондин. — И ты не расскажешь мне обо всех причинах своих последних пяти глупых поступков. Дело ведь не в том, что я так и не женился, верно? Ты что-то вбил себе в голову, из-за чего не хочешь дать себе и мне, нам шанса вернуться на два года назад. Почему, Рема? — в его голосе проскользнула предательская нотка отчаяния, вызванного откровенным непониманием. — Почему? Что опять не так? 

— Почему? Ты меня спрашиваешь, почему? Мы не можем вернуться ни на два года назад, ни на десять лет и начать все сначала, — Эчизен, наконец, отцепился от Атобе и мрачно взглянул на него исподлобья, тщательно пытаясь запрятать всю ту бурю чувств, вызванную его словами. — Я помню, что ты сказал мне тогда. И ты был чертовски прав, говоря, что нам надо расстаться.

— Я был дураком.

— Нет, ты был прав, — упрямо возразил брюнет. — Мы не можем быть вместе. Мы можем встречаться просто так, общаться, играть матчи, можем иногда спать друг с другом, но я не собираюсь быть твоей шлюхой на одну ночь. А на большее мне и не стоит рассчитывать, так ты сказал? — в его голосе промелькнула горечь, которую он быстро постарался скрыть. — Ты — единственный наследник своей семьи и компании, ты должен выбрать подходящую девушку, обязательно красивую и, возможно, умную, из хорошей семьи, чтобы жениться на ней и завести нормальную семью. Получить законного наследника. Мальчика, — его голос чуть дрогнул, но Рема постарался держать себя в руках. Атобе сделал шаг к нему, надеясь обнять его, привлечь к себе, но Эчизен отступил от него на шаг назад, избегая. — Я правильно все помню? Ты точно говорил что-то такое, может, в другом порядке. И ты не можешь… — брюнет сделал судорожный вздох, — в двадцать пять лет играться с простым теннисистом в… любовь. Ведь это неправильно и недостойно тебя, верно? 

— Я полный придурок, — прошептал Атобе, ударенный под дых этим перекошенным от еле сдерживаемой боли выражением лица и звенящим от напряжения голосом. — Был и остаюсь до сих пор.

— Чистая правда, — через силу криво ухмыльнулся юноша. — Такой придурок, каких еще поискать.

— Рема… прости меня. Прости, — он не выдержал, не мог просто стоять и ничего не делать. За долю секунды он оказался рядом с Эчизеном и сжал его в крепких объятиях, привлекая к своей груди, держа крепко и не позволяя вырваться. Сначала опешив, Рема тут же попытался освободиться, забил кулаками по груди блондина, но все оказалось тщетным. 

И он внезапно просто перестал. В этот момент на него вновь навалилась свинцовая усталость, и он обессилено прислонился лбом к мягкой ткани пальто Атобе. Снова это состояние, как тогда, у двери в номере. Силы снова покинули его, и все вокруг стало таким резко неважным, серым, бессмысленным… 

— Тшш, — прошептал Атобе и, поняв, что Эчизен больше не намерен сопротивляться, взял его лицо в свои ладони и поцеловал мокрые дорожки на щеках. — Прости. Я не знал, что творю. 

— Знал, — покачал головой брюнет.

Кейго вздохнул и покаянно произнес:

— Прости. Я совершил ошибку тогда и два года не находил себе места, боясь, что ее невозможно исправить. А потом просто решил поступить так, как и сказал тебе. Найти хорошую девушку, жениться на ней, завести семью, — с его губ сорвался невеселый смешок. — И не смог. Тогда, стоя перед алтарем… — его голос снизился до шепота, — я вспоминал твое лицо. Твои глаза, твой голос… и жалел, что нельзя вернуться в прошлое и исправить все. И тогда решил попытать счастья и исправить все здесь и сейчас. Пока не стало слишком поздно. — Кейго подцепил двумя пальцами подбородок юноши и приподнял, чтобы встретиться с оливковыми глазами. — Ведь еще не поздно? Рема…

Эчизен только покачал головой и снова спрятал лицо на его груди.

— Все это неважно, — пробормотал он. — Что бы мы сейчас ни делали, рано или поздно тебе действительно придется жениться. Завести семью, получить наследника…

— Усыновим, — оборвал Атобе его полуслове. — Если тебя волнует только это, то…

— К однополым бракам не слишком-то хорошо относятся, — невесело усмехнулся брюнет. — Как ты будешь ездить на работу? Общаться со своими партнерами и клиентами?

— А-а-а? — высокомерно и насмешливо протянул тот, чувствуя и едва ли не вздыхая от облегчения, что крепость под названием Эчизен Рема медленно сдает свои позиции. — Беспокоишься обо мне? Похвально, растешь. Но не тебе переживать о таких пустяках, которые и яйца выеденного не стоят.

— Ну, простите, ваше глупое величество, — ехидно отозвался юноша. — Больше не буду. 

Атобе не удержался от легкой улыбки, тронувшей уголки его губ и мгновенно отразившейся во взгляде.

— Тогда больше возражений не имеется? — понизив голос до соблазнительной хрипотцы, поинтересовался он. 

— А что? — мгновенно напрягся Эчизен и с подозрением посмотрел на блондина.

Тот лишь усмехнулся и потянулся во внутренний карман пальто.

— Меня совершенно не устроил твой ответ в прошлый раз, — объявил он, и Рема замер, увидев появившуюся на свет знакомую бархатную коробочку. Посмотрев на нее с секунду-другую, он перевел взгляд на Атобе, и тот покачал головой, ухмыльнувшись. — В этот раз вставать на колени не буду, боюсь запачкать пальто. Здесь абсолютно негигиенично. — Эчизен закатил глаза, но не сдержался и все же хихикнул. И Атобе совсем расслабился, смотря на него сейчас, встречаясь с золотистыми глазами и отмечая в них небывалый яркий блеск, как когда-то давно. Спокойный, уверенный, знакомо насмешливый взгляд. Кейго мысленно усмехнулся. Да, именно такой Эчизен Рема ему и нужен. Наглый, всегда уверенный в себе и вечно бросающий вызов, и лишь наедине с ним раскрывающийся до конца, позволяющий довериться и доверяющий сам. 

— Каким будет твой ответ в этот раз? — раскрыв коробочку, Атобе пристально посмотрел на юношу. — И, если он мне не понравится, я его не приму.

Рема во всеуслышание фыркнул.

— И это ты называешь свободой выбора? — иронично поинтересовался он, но, видя, что блондину снова не до шуток, вздохнул, закатил глаза и, снова встретившись с внимательным взглядом, немного помешкав, словно собираясь с духом, тихо произнес: — Тогда просто надень его. 

И он не слишком уверенно протянул руку вперед. Но Атобе не пошевелился, и тогда Рема поднял на него свой взгляд.

— Ты не ответил, — молвил тот, но кольцо из коробочки достал и, взяв теннисиста за руку, нарочито медленно, задумчиво начал примеряться сначала к мизинцу, — пожалуй, для него оно слишком большое, — отметил он, а после попробовал надеть на указательный. — Возможно, оно понравилось тебе только как украшение, — встретив недоумевающий взгляд, пояснил Атобе.

Эчизен не знал, издевается тот или говорит все вполне серьезно. Потерпев еще несколько «примерок», он, наконец, не выдержал:

— Черт побери, да! Я говорю тебе да, что непонятного? — и смутился, покрывшись легким румянцем, когда понял, что сказал это слишком громко. — Буду портить тебе жизнь каждый день, начиная с сегодняшнего, — буркнул он себе под нос.

Атобе самодовольно ухмыльнулся и, наконец, надел кольцо ему на безымянный палец. А после, поднеся его руку к губам, поцеловал сначала костяшки пальцев, а затем тыльную сторону ладони и прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя.

На несколько секунд их осветили вспышки фотокамер, и Эчизен вздрогнул, начисто позабыв о злосчастных репортерах. Проклятие!

Совсем рядом раздалось смущенное покашливание, и они с Атобе, одновременно обернувшись, воззрились на отчего-то неловко топтавшихся охранников. Те бросили взгляд на их сцепленные руки, на неприлично близкое расстояние, совершенно не разделявшее их, и, кажется, совершенно позабыв причину своего здесь появления, один из парней пробормотал:

— Э… совет да любовь?..

Эчизен вспыхнул и открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но поймал на себе слишком странный, загадочный взгляд Атобе, и по коже его пробежали мурашки, когда блондин вдруг ухмыльнулся и, наклонившись, хрипло прошептал:

— Можете поцеловать невесту.

Рема не успел вовремя увернуться, как его губ коснулись в удивительно нежном… целомудренном поцелуе. Совсем недолго, а как только Атобе нехотя отстранился, чересчур довольно произнес:

— Теперь ты от меня никуда не денешься.

Эчизен глянул на него исподлобья, с трудом скрывая рвущуюся наружу необычайно довольную усмешку. Было так легко, так… спокойно, что он чувствовал себя, кажется, счастливым. Так хорошо ему не было уже давно.

— Мада мада дане, Обезьяний король. Все только начинается.


End file.
